52. mäng
Kokkuvõte: Võimalikult lühike kokkuvõte põhisündmustest. Aktiivsed tegelased: NPCd + link, kelle nägu oli sessiooni sündmustes PC-dele näha. Mainitud tegelased: NPCd + link, kelle nägu näha ei olnud, kuid kelle nimi jooksis miskipärast läbi. Aktiivsed paigad: Paigad + link, kus tegelased sessiooni sündmustes viibisid. Mainitud paigad: Paigad + link, mida jutus mainiti, kuid kus parajasti kohal ei käidud. |} Mängijate tagasiside ja meenutused Muljed, kriitika ja debug sobib vahetult siia alla Kerge ülevaade (täidavad osalejad) Saadud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kaotatud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kogutud info (täidavad osalejad) - // Tooma logi // - /DM kirjutab märkmeid vahele mingitest detailidest/ Vaja mängida läbi aeg kuni 2300 Skaldiani: • Luua tabel erinevate grupeeringute suhtumise kohta partysse • Otsida välja, kuna Anghar tahab tagasisidet saada „field report“ • Anghari vägede tulek Lindoriasse ? • Miks oleks vaja see linn alles hoida • Mis hoiataks Xortonit kurja kätte langemast. • Mida teeb Gaius vahepeal • Mida teeb Danojevitš • Mida teevad Al-Khazami drachinaid • Mis toimub Ahbihmah-dah’is (kunn sureb) • Uus vampiiride liikumine Mavertas tuleb päevavalgele? • Mida Arnand teeb • Mida teevad Malhureu jüngtrid saarel? • Claviuse saatus vahepeal? • Nägemused ended, • Šanti järve valvurid kuidas nad endast märku annavad. • Hüppega on 1 dilemma – kui see teha liiga lähedal Šanti järvele, siis võib see seda raputada, samas oleks see hea võimalus päkkaritest lahti saada. • • Mis teema kalliskividega – mis sisaldab mida. Kes hüppab sisse millisest party jätame välja nendest. • Timeline – võimalikest sõlmpunktidest ja vastavatest hargnemistest • Vangivalvur, ümberkasvataja jmt, Lindoria linnapea, Bazuk, kellegi vahepealne agent, aarde ja saladustekütt nimega Garun Hakhaz Khort, võtab uue lähenemise, pärast seda kui saab instruktaaži lahendada viisakalt asja. Kuna talle on nimetatud loss kinnitatud pärisomandiks koos juurdekuuluva väikse müüriga ümbritsetud alaga, et ta seal saaks edasi Khad Bazuki vange pidada. Kutsub lõunale mis on rikkalik ja käitub armastusväärselt. Ise on endine adventuurer, seikleja. Cursed, sõrmus surub selle curse’i alla, kindluses on veel üks artefact mis seda • Gaius loob kokkuleppe Malhureuga, et see avaks talle aja-kanali, et ta saaks oma pattudest puhastuda ning ka on ta teadlik () ... • Deimerlini org on see koht, kus Suure Deimerlini Põlengu ajal Lord Deiron enne oma kadumist andis Zermentakonakhali jüngritele hävitava löögi, murdes selle jumala teenijaskonna sajanditeks maha. Ta tahtis taastada Matho staatust surmajumalana, sest just too oli näidanud, et nekromatnika ei pea olema kurjusest pakatav, praktiseerijaid hävitav toiming, vaid et seda saab ka viisakalt ja inimkonna hüvanguks tööle panna • Lordeironi hävitamine ja selle sneak peek. Vaata „Dragoni sissekanded loengutest“ (esialgu) aasta GAIUS: Lordeironi hävitamist pealt vaadates toimub kohtumine Livilyn Rosemore Gaibequeniga... • Xortoni amulett mithrilist keega, mille teinegi tahk tuhmub. On ühe „elderioni-druiidi pisar“ mis aitab headuse kaitsail võidelda paremini kurjusega ja võimaldab neid säästa ise sinna langemast,, või vähemalt hoiatab neid.. • Xortoni spelli väljatöötamine omalt poolt kokku kleepida + mida ta saab nendega teada välja ehitada. Lisaks abistab külarahvast – millega saaks abistada täpsemalt (skills + spells, kuna on külvi aeg, kas kellelgi maja vajab remonti, kas tööriistad on korras etc etc. Kas vaja abistada ravimisega). Kui palju sellest ajast läheb küla peale ära, kui palju jääb üle. • Kuidas Baila Alakano encounteris käitub ja avastab intuitiivse maagia endast. ?? • Varjupüüdjatel mõttes otsida ülesse vanad Deimerlini aegsed tunnelid mägede vahelt läbi (infested atm), et jõuda Mavedrite ja Ahbimah-dahisse rauda või relva müüma, mis seal on palju kallim, kui nt angharis, sest läheb sinna suhteliselt suure ringiga ja suurte tollimaksudega. Ahbimah-dahi valitseja surma ja trooni pärimine tähendab veelgi suuremat nõudlust metalli järele. • Kalliskivide mõttekäik: Punase kalliskivi uurimisel leiti, et ta ei ole „siin ajas kinnistatud“ ning selleks, et teda kinnistada tuleb minna tagasi tema ajaloos sinna, kus tema saatus oli kõige ebatõenäolisem ja vaja ajajoon kindlaks seada – aega mil Clavius sellega katsetas ning hakkas teele minema, mil ka Joharim Danoev seda tahtis endale saada, et uurida ideaalse sõduri teemat, Ehk siis Danoevit oli vaja ohjamas käia, et ta Claviust lõksu ei meelitaks ning clavius saaks ikka saarele minna. Sealt kukub Danoevi juurest vihje minna claviust päästma (sest Danoev parasjagu scryb tema asukohta) Näeb välja ehmatavalt teekaaslase Joran Harimi näoga. Kes toda näinud, teavad millest jutt. Sealt saadakse vihje minna claviust aitama, kes on juba tulemas. Zermuli ohvrinuga aitab veenda, et need on omad. Clavius igatahes on capitud tema muude võimete pärast, et tuua valedesse kätesse iidse orkišamaani vaim, ja petta ära et clavius veel pole teele läinud. Claviust on just rünnanud üks evil deemon kes on punase kivi jahil, mida nad näevadki scry-misest. Deemon gaiust nähes veel imestab, et too ikka veel elab ning „jälle tuleb talt kivi käest võtma“ mis annab edasi vihje, et esimene kord oli Gaiusel portaal võtta, kuhu punane kivi tema eest ära visata, seega saadakse teada kuhu peab veel minema kivi saatust kindlaks määrama. Sinise kivi asukoha kohta tuleb vihje saada Balis Avarona enda käest, kas ta selle leidis vmt. Et seda polnud rusude vahel ollagi, et selle oli naine andnud kellelegi surelikule, et seda kunagi ei saaks uuesti kokku panna. Deimerlini hävitamise aegu juba. See annab vihje, et tuleb minna aega, kus see sama deimerlini langus ning sinine otse sealt napsata. Mis seetõttu on suht pauerit täis... • Kas valge ja rohelise kivi ajajoones ka mingi ebakindlus on? Jah, rohelist kivi tahtis QG teener kasutada oma plaanidks ja veel ka saada Livilyni omaleja ära kasutada, QG oli nõus et ühtlasi niimoodi murda BA, keda ta vihkas kõige selle afääri tulemuse pärast. Ja siis oligi aeg sekkuda BA-l kes sai surematuse ja saadeti surmamissioonile, aga oli vaja vahele segada, et kindlustada rohelise ja valge kivi saatused.QG ekvivalendiks võib võtta balori, aga see võitleg Baga, teised võitlevad tema teenriga, kes õnnetult põgeneb, et ka tänapäeval teha sigadusi... Vaata nugade saatust. Kuidas Gaius sai kätte ülejäänud noad. • Seega encounterite järjekorrad: 1. Joh Danoevi kavaldamine ning talt scrymise info kättesaamine Ja siis teleport Claviuse juurde. 2. Claviuse päästmine QG teenri käest ja siis scrymise vastane loits. Claviuse saatmine saarele. 3 Sinise võtmine ja livilyni kohtamine ja QG teenri esimene kavaldamine. 4. Livilyni päästmine ja valge sidumine strigafeliaga. Kaklus vana QG ja tema teenri vahel. QG alistamine käib seda pidi, et ta puutub Gaiusega kokku ja käib pauk, mis kumbagi tuimestab. Hetk enne võtab kapuutsi peast. Roheline tõmmatakse Livy hing sisse. Valge – Strigafelia. Veel parem, Gaius läheb otsejoones iseenda juurde ning pussitab end nende nugadega mis on kurjad ja siis halvab iseenda minevikus. Massive spellcasting, ning siis tuleb draama ning näeb, kes ja kuidas teda on alati lollitanud. Tõeseerum mängu panna, ja QG näeb ja muutub. Happy End. Või it’s just the beginning. • Ebakindlad hetked ajajoones: Harald Arkhuse, alias Joharim Danoevi petmine, et ta jääks koju, ja claviust ei tüütaks (Mauza ja Machio tunnevad temas Joran Harimi ära.) Tol hetkel teab seda kämmi vaid Tlax’šterra, kes tollel hetkel on ise „danojevitš“, uurides Harald Arkhuse motiive ning saadetakse otsima palgatavat, kes Claviust eskordiks TEMA KÄTTE., Lahing toob talle surma, mil ta paljastab asjaolud ja käsib claviust minna saarele ning põgeneda sealt Haraldi käeulatusest. Et kõik poleks planeeritud, vaid esineks ka juhuslikkust. Kivist saadakse kätte jutt ja pilt (gaius saab) et „see kivi näete oskab salvestada oma ümber toimuvat“ ka Tlax’šterra mainib selle peale ja on nähtaval, et jah et ta imestab et need nii väikse raha eest nõus olid teda aitama... ja sealt nägigi Gaius ära, et just tema oli see kellele järgneda. 10. Neve: Hirmus loom ründab kantsi samal ajal kui nemad jutustavad. Party võib minna appi ja looma maha rahustada, ära peletada või maha lüüa (rollid) Kui appi minnakse siis rep tõuseb, kui appi ei lähe, langeb. Kui ära peletab või maha lööb, siis tõuseb natuke, kui rahustab siis algul hämming aga tõuseb rohkem. Kui taltsutab, siis on eriti hea. 11. Neve: näevad pealt CR 14 party. Lauzin-illn-wahr-i tegelast, kes külavanemale toob oathbow selle pärli eest, mis ta tahti. Tahavad kiirustada minema (kas koos või eraldi). Vajadusel küsivad edaspidi party abi, enne aga pakuvad abi. Goood tüübid. Pakuvad abi ilma tagamõtteta (kui koostöö sujub siis võivad küsida abi ju) 15. Neve Torm. Kui ollakse CR14 partyst eemal siis on vähetähtis. Mana-leak Skip:Encounter loomade või bandiitidega. Võib veeretada 15. Inverdiaks – saavad teada kohalikud asulad, nende rahvaarvu ja üldise suhtumise. Võivad teada saada ka Lindorias olevatest Tragi Hobuse sõpradest. 15. Fiordiaks: Saavad teada, et Tragi hobuse sõbrad on ka nende sõbrad, varjupüüdjate off-spring, pakuvad teenistust, on valitsejatega läbi rääkinud ja bazukidega ka suhelnud. Võivad põhiliste maavarade kohta teavet saada Esimene kontakt Angharist 15. Luceniaks saavad teada et naaberalale kolib nende sõber, päkapikk Thor-Khon’dor. Miks teda huvitasid võimekad naabrid. Thor toob ka ametliku sõnumi välja tõstmise nõudest Saabub ka kontaktisik Sathori preestrit, kes juhendab mida tegema tegema peab. Võimalus „Vahetada kohad“ praeguse valitseja ning orkidega.. see koht kus orkid seisavad tõstetakse ümber sinna kuhu vaja, see koht mis vaja aga sinna kus orkid seisavad. 15. Skaldiaks Viimased ettevalmistused hüppeks ja hüpe ise. Hüpe lõppeb massiivse encounteriga, sest see loomulikult tõmbab tähelepanu. Strigafelia taltsutamine käib läbi selle Hea koht hüppeks oleks ka Deimerlini (Lordeironi) varemetes, loomu poolest Inimesi vaja hoiatada, kui see rituaal läbi viia, sest see suht hullu energia võib vabastada. Lugu 2300 Neve Kevad: Neve, Inverdia, Fiordia Suvi: Lucenia, Skaldia, Frumentia Sügis: Mósto, Fogel, Ghialia Talv: Ghiaccia, Gelidia, Oscurtia Nev; Inv; Fio; Luc; Ska; Fru; Mos; Fog; Ghl; Ghc; Gel; Osc Lugu 2300 Neve 10 Karu 11 RITUAAL TALISAE 2. Charge’i ära kasutamine. Fiordia 1. Päeva õhtu 1 tund enne loojangut, Otsivad 72 m järvest (loodes) suure tamme . 2 inimest võtavad ümber (ulatuvad võtma). Xorton: Veab 10 ft puu tüvest kaugusele ring ümber. Q staff 1 käes ja teises q staff ja talisae artifact. Talisae artefactist põleb 7st chargeäist teine ja kolmas ära. Veab kaitseringi ise sees olles loodiuse õnnistusega, puhastusrituaaliga. Tammest 60 ft raadiusega constat circle vs evil. 40 minutit 3 tiiru, while chanting. Päikese loojangu hetkel suunab loitsud atonement ja awaken tamme peale, et luua sellist grove’i, mida võimelised looma. Tamm saab 4 in ja 13 charisma endale. Grove paigutab 60 ft kaugusele barjääri thorns ja võss sinna vahele metsaalune sealt seestpoolt liigub puhtamaks ja ilusamaks. Tamm kasvab kõrgemaks ja jämedamaks Lilled selle ümber. Tsunsun: Võtab särgi seljast. Tsunsunile inskribeeritakse tätoveeringutesse üks spell juurde – bless (as char level) aga selleks peab katsuma tätokat. Küsib Otilt ja alarilt, kas nad teavad mingeid märke, turvalisuse jaoks. (Ei tea), palvetab tuulevana poole, lootuses, et ta õnnistaks seda kohta ja saaks tulla tammeokstele igaveseks tuuleks okstesse. Tuulevana grantib puule veel +2 INT. Võtab välja kalliskivid taskust ja neid hoiab ka käes (emerald + diamond). Emeraldist tulevad välja Baelis Avarona ning Livilyn Rosemore Gaibequen, vabad ja rõõmsad. Söövad aga kahjuks veel ühe charge’i ära. Teemant võib jutustada teemantite saamislugu. Baelis võtaks saatusliku raamatu enda hoolde ja kaoks more or less pildilt, aga enne aitaks ühe koma teisega. Teemalt summab sinna looduslikust kristallist altari, kus võib suhelda looduse ja puhaste elemental deitydega, ja seal spellide memorisemine võtaks aega 50%. Mauza: Proovib vaikselt ring of protectioni jõudu suunata grove’i heaks tööle, ring of prot põleb ära, aga edasi grantib grove’i kaisjatele +2 Defl AC, kellel on tamme heakskiit. annetab kogu kulla, endurance potioni pühendab grove’ile. Puu ette tekib poodium veepeegliga mis ühtlasi allikas – removes fatigue, gives some nourishment, refreshes. Valab eluvett puule peale. Ja teeb tiire ümber puu päripäeva ja ümber enda vastupäeva... Machio Võtab köit (silk) seob ümber puu, paneb kinni brooch of shieldingu, ja vahele paneb wand of missiles and lightning.... Emeraldi viskab üle õla järve. Itemid põlevad ära, puu on constantly shielded ja oskab @ will castida magic missile, lightning bolt @ will, on ise constantly shielded, oskab teistele castida shield nagu lev 9 sorc ja 1x/day Heal spelli, ja Neutralize poison ja 3x/day cure light ja 1x per person – regenerate. ja summab kohale endale ühe fagotti ja hakkab seda mängima (Olav ehala, Tule tuul ja puhu ära meie lapse valu). Paul-Attin. Saab experdi leveli. Kõik saavad targemaks – gain a level by summer. Muk bur moondub, esiteks dispellitakse temalt tema disguise, siis muudetakse puhastatakse drow heritage välja ning muudetakse elderioniks (one of Xorton’s circle) Xorton saab teada, et tema ringi druiid puhkab sealsamas Šanti järves ja see monster, kes seal puhkab on tegelikult nende Ringi Druid (oma halvas vägivaldses vormis, mida keegi ei tea). Muk buri uus nimi Järelkaja Mida tõid mängu jooksult tehtud valikud kaasa, keda kohati miks keegi meelt muutis jmt. Paberite pealt: D&D 52. Sessiooni flow 2300 Neve 10. Mäng algab Õhtul vahejuhtum infernal dire beariga, kes suudetakse eemale peletada (Küla inimesed vaimustuva, sest teavad, et konkreetne karu on Kurja Käsilane, et tema tagasi peletamiseks peab olema vägev hea südamega olevus. Neiu metsast ilmutab huvitavat potentsiaali (spontaanne caster vmt, idee, et ta võib olla mälukaotusega Silver Dragon või spellfire wielder. Tema mees sai haavata, üks külaelanik aga täitsa surma. 11. Neve Lauzin-illn-wahri päästjad käsid külas ühe „pärli“ järel. Tasuks sai külapealik „Oathbow“. Machio kuuleb vihjeid oma „puhtaverelisuse“ kohta, ning teda lubatakse üles otsida... 16. Neve Keskpäeval läheb Xorton tagasi teiste juurde varasel kellaajal. 17. Neve hommikul jõudis kohale Machio teeb Deironi rituaali lõbi ja ssaab +500 xp muu hulgas. 17. Neve Karu nõuab enne 1. Lucenia saabumist Xortonilt tema amulet of „wisdomit“, mis on täidetud headusega. Machio teab lugulaulu (mingi tähtis laul oli) Inverdia 4. 2 kuu 4. Päev Inverdia… 5. päev Mortagnore Ensozano banished... Don Geraldo Ensizano 28. päev 12 castimist 30. tagasi külas. Xorton + Cel > Tsunsun rituaal. +500 xp (Glabbrezu Al-Khazamil võttis lahinguväljalt kaasa drachinaide oda) Fiordia 01 Talisae Rodi kasutamine 2. charge’i kulub. Tamm on 403 aastane, mille ümber Xorton loob oma grove’i 02 liiguvad külla tagasi. Tsunsun grantis Deimerlini vennaskonna külavanemale orcishi oskuse. 03 lindoria poole teele 6 naela hõbeda eest ostsid soola naelu saage 1&2 mehe kirveid puukoorimise „frees“-laag, tuunitava ketassae ja sööki. Tragi Hobuse agendid said rejectitud sealsetesse plaanidesse kaasamisest ning seega ei saa ka party haisu ninna sellest, et Anghari huvides on lõuna pool rajada kullakaevandus ning ka ei saada teada deemonite maal olevast otseteest mägede alt ahbimahdahisse. Ja üldse hakatakse Avarona ettevõtmistesse suhtuma negatiivselt. 04. kuupäev Jõuavad kaubaga tagasi vennaskonna kantsi. Saadavad ka kirja Sathori meestele „meie poolt korras, mida tegema peame?“ Xorton ehitab endale Grove’i peavarju 10. Tormilind naaseb 14. Gaiusvõtab kontakti 24 Sathori alam-preester saabub vennaskonna kantsi. 25. Mauza teeb läbi rituaali Damien Croni pisaratega Cha:20 Luck: 16... ja saab boonuseid. Lucenia. 02. Gaius Enter. Roheline kivi -> Gaiusega liigub -> Usgham 15. Vahepeal ilmneb ex Muk-Bur. Või mis asja see oligi. Või läks ta öära nüüd?. Thor Khon-dor saatis kirja, kus tervitab rännukaaslasi nign tutvustab end, kui piiritagust naabrit, kes seal valitsema hakkab. Skaldia 15. Skaldia mängu lõpp Kategooria:Log